Thousand Miles
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Harry reflects on his feelings on his parents to the song "Thousand Miles". It may sounds sad, but I bet you'll like it, if you'll just read it... please? Please read and review! Thank you!


Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. At least, I don't think so... ::checks:: Nope. Author's Note: When it first came out, this song was used in countless fics, usually as a romance song between characters. But when I listened to it, it wasn't a romance song I could hear in it's lyrics, I heard this, the fic you see now. I hope you like it! Please r&r!  
  
~  
  
Harry Potter walked alone through the crowds of Diagon Ally on the last night of the summer before 7th year.  
  
*Makin' my way downtown walkin' fast, faces pass an' I'm homebound Starein' blankly ahead just makin' my way, makin' my way through the crowd*  
  
Harry walked silently back to the Burrow, (where he was currently staying) glancing ever so often at the little shops that lined the darkening streets. For some reason, his thoughts were more on his parents then they usually were. Probably because yesterday was his first ever birthday party (that he could remember), and he had gotten a new photo of his mum and dad. Harry walked over to a grassy hill away from the crowds and took the picture out of his pocket as he sat down in the cool evening grass. It was probably his favorite of his few pictures. It showed his parents, the Murauders, and Harry all wearing party hats on Harry's first birthday. His mum was holding him, and his dad was trying to feed Harry cake, while Sirius and Remus were opening and playing with Harry's presents (Harry was happy to see that Peter wasn't in the picture). Harry smiled as he tried to picture what was going on the night of the photo.  
  
*And I need you And I miss you.*  
  
Harry sighed, put the picture back in his pocket, and leaned back in the grass, watching the first few stars appear in the slowly darkening sky.  
  
*And now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.*  
  
Harry watched more stars appear slowly in the vast navy blue sky as his thoughts wandered to what he knew about his parents and what he didn't. He wondered if they were up there. He wondered what they were doing now. Did they miss him as much as he missed them? Did they....love him?  
  
*It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. 'Cause everything's so wrong and it don't belong livin' in your precious memory.*  
  
Harry sighed again, got up, and brushed himself off. He glanced up one more time at the pure black sky, now twinkling with hundreds of diamond stars. Then, Harry proceeded to walk back to the Leaky Caldron where he would use floo powder to get to the Burrow. He walked slowly however, as his thoughts were still on his parents. He suddenly felt an incredibly strong longing to be with his mum and dad and he felt a single, warm tear fall down his cheek.  
  
*'Cause I need you and I miss you and now I wonder If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.*  
  
Harry got to the Leaky Caldron after a few minutes of walking down the now mostly deserted road of Diagon Ally. Still when Harry got there, he didn't feel like going back to the Burrow just then, so instead he stood outside and looked at the heavens once more.  
  
*And I, I don't want to let you know I, I dwell in your memory I, I don't want to let this go I, I don't. Makin' my way downtown walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound Starein' blankly ahead just makin' my way, makin' a way, through the crowd.*  
  
Harry again took out the picture of his first birthday and just looked at the photo, wishing that he could just see his parents one more time. Just once. Two tears suddenly plopped onto the picture, and Harry hurriedly wiped the picture off, not wanting to cause it damage.  
  
*An' I still need you An' I still miss you An' now I wonder If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand mile if I could just see you...*  
  
Harry walked into the pub and quickly used floo powder to get to the Burrow, not wanting anyone in the Leaky Cauldron to see his tears. When Harry appeared in the Weasly's living room moments later, the whole Weasly family (and Hermione) was there waiting for him. Harry had only told them that he wanted to be by himself for a while that day, and he had disappeared for hours! Mrs. Weasly, who had been on the verge of a huge panic attack by that time, currently had Harry in a rib crushing hug. Harry quickly told her he was fine and he just wanted to go to bed. She let go of him and let him go upstairs, but everyone stared after him, as if sure he was deadly sick or something. Harry was incredibly glad, however, that no one followed him. He really just wanted to be alone. Harry climbed into his bed and took out his picture.  
  
*If I could just hold you...*  
  
He stared at it for a few more moments, then he hugged it close. "Good night mum. Good night dad," he whispered. Then Harry fell asleep, still holding the photo.  
  
*Tonight.* 


End file.
